What I Did For Love
by Minako The angel of light
Summary: [CH.2] Minako, a girl who is suffering from a decease causing her heart to give out everyonce and awhile, Travels across from her save home in Japan, to America. Her mission: To find her true love........Rei
1. Chapter 1

What I Did For Love  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Okay this Story I actually got off this site called:  
  
www.strawberryblondie.com  
  
It's like sad and all,  
  
My name is Minako Yamamtou. I'm 19, still very young, but I am dying. Not right now but my life is slowly fading away as I'm writing my story. At this moment I'm sitting at 'our' spot. Mine and Hikari Rei, the love of my life.  
  
The sun is slowly beginning to set over the lake. I took a glance at my reflection in the water. My outside looks have changed drastically within the past few months, but the water reflected the true me. Inside I'm still the same person.  
  
I have done and given so much for love but never once, have I received it back from Rei. There are times that I wanted to tell him everything that I've done for him and make him love me back. But I can't. Love is not selfish.  
  
So I did what felt right. I keep giving Rei my love and I never asked for his love in return. Even though I'll leave this world pretty soon, my love for him will still remain. My story begins when I first met Rei six years ago on this one fateful day. It all started out...  
  
October 31, 1993  
  
"You better come back here you good for nothing brat!"  
  
I covered my ears with my palms. That was my stepmother calling me. Her voice sounds murderous and I didn't want to face her today. She had slapped and hit me too much already. I'm afraid I can't take it anymore so I hid in my closet. I peeked through the crack in my closet and saw my stepmom with a really pissed off look on her face. She was holding that stick that I'm always afraid of. I winced thinking about how much it would hurt if she hits me with it again.  
  
I'm just thirteen and whoever said 13 was an unlucky number, they were right. My mom had died when I was just turning ten. Before she died she told me that I was the most beautiful girl in the world and how proud she was to be my mother. She said even though she'll be gone, her love is with me always.  
  
Tears rolled down my cheeks. 'If you love me mommy, how can you be so selfish to leave me?' So now when I had turn 13 my dad had married Hotchiku Artamoutu, who is my stepmom today. She was a cold-hearted woman who tortured me all day. Any self-esteem I had for myself was shattered and I was living a nightmare.  
  
My closet door suddenly opened. "There you are you wicked girl!" My stepmom started cursing at me as she pulled me out and threw me onto the floor. I began to tremble because I knew what was going to happen next.  
  
*Wack, Wack, Wack*  
  
I cried out in pain but I knew that no one is going to hear my cries. I desperately began to gasp for air. My heart was aching again. I couldn't breathe.  
  
"Not again! Don't you see how much you're costing your father and me with your heart problems? If it wasn't for all these medical bills we wouldn't be so poor now!"  
  
I had this heart condition where air would suddenly shut off and I couldn't breathe. The doctors are trying to save me by giving me a respirator and pills, but they're not sure how much longer I'll be able to live. My dad (who was a pathetic excuse for a man) came in. He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes. He held my stepmom's arm lightly and said, "I think she had enough. You don't want her to have another attack. Calm down and let's have dinner."  
  
"That's why I'm hitting her!" she yelled. "She got detention and stayed after school for an hour. She was supposed to be home to go buy food for dinner and make it. Your daughter is so evil. She wants me to starve or something!"  
  
"I didn't get detention. The teacher wanted to talk to me about-"  
  
But I was cut off by the whack of my stepmom's stick. I cried silently in pain and turned away. I didn't want to look at her. My dad said, "Well, dinner's just going to be a little late today. Mina, say sorry to your Mom."  
  
Despite the pain, I managed to say, "Sorry mom. Please forgive me."  
  
My dad handed me some money. "Here. Go buy food to make Sushi and rice balls tonight oh and get some Sake too." My stepmom's temper simmered down a little as my dad lead her out of my room.  
  
I picked up the money and headed for the store. Mr. Choi, the owner of Choi Food Market, shook his head as I walked in. He knew what kind of hell I was going through. I finished my shopping and checked out.  
  
"That'll be $3.49."  
  
"What?" I asked. "Umm.Mr. Choi. That's impossible. With all this stuff it should be around $15."  
  
"I know Mina." Mr. Choi gave me a sad smile. "The exact price is $14.32. Why don't you keep the change for yourself?"  
  
I opened my mouth in shock. "Mr. Choi...I...I can't do that," I said as I handed him 20. He only took five. "No. Keep it. I know that stepmother of yours don't give you any money." I looked up at Mr. Choi with tears in my eyes. Here he was, just a friend reaching out to me. I said thanks and headed for home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N isn't that a SAD chapter???*starts to cry* anyway! Please R/R 4 me! Thankies! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

What I Did For Love  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I actually am redoing a story I found on:  
  
Strawberryblondie.com  
  
It's really sad but, I loved it!  
  
Also a reminder the story goes first Minako POV 2 No one's POV it keeps doing that though out the whole story starting now! *nodd*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I decided to take a shortcut home but as I passed the alley, a hand pulled me in. I was knocked to the ground and a shadow hovered over me. I began to scream but the same hand covered my mouth.  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill you!"  
  
I shut my mouth instantly. I didn't want to die yet. In the moon's reflection I got a good look of my attacker. It was a boy who looked a little bit older than me. His face and clothes were dirty but he had really good features so I could tell he was extremely good-looking. But this was not a time to think about such things.  
  
He held a table knife at my throat and said, "Give me all your money or I'll kill you." I panicked but I knew what to do. I used the move I wanted to use on my stepmom every time she pinned me down and hit me. I kicked him hard right into his family jewels. He gasped and fell to the floor, dropping the knife. I picked up my groceries and ran.  
  
I guess you can call me the dumbest person alive. I was afraid I had kicked the boy too hard and permanently damaged him. Besides, since my life is hell already, I didn't want him to go through it too. So I turned back.  
  
When I came back to the alley, the boy was still lying on the floor. He was moaning softly. I lifted him up gently. "Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head no. "I'm sorry," I said to him. I reached into my pocket and pulled the money Mr. Choi gave me. "If you need money, then here. All I have is ten dollars."  
  
I placed the money in his hand and walked away. He looked at me with this weird expression that I couldn't read. I picked up my groceries and this time I left without turning back. I could tell the boy was watching me as I was walking away... Rei stared at the girl who had just walked away. 'She must be the nicest or dumbest person in this world,' he thought. He began to stand up but had to use the wall for balance. That girl had kicked him a little too hard. Rei had just run away from home again. He had ran away so many times that the alley was his second home. When he ran away he always stole his parents' money.  
  
They were the richest people in all of Japan but they were also the most messed up family. His dad would have a lot of women with him and would betray a friend if it would bring him money. His mom, on the other hand, was an exact duplicate of his dad. She always had these young men around her and spend money like crazy. His parents were divorced and lived on opposite ends of Hawaii. 'Bitch and bastard,' thought Rei.  
  
When he ran away this time, he didn't have the chance to steal any money from his dad. So he had no choice but to rob somebody. When he saw the young girl walking out of the store, she seemed to be the perfect target. But things didn't turn out as planned.  
  
Rei kept wondering why the girl gave him the money even though he could have killed her. Rei knew he couldn't take the money because she was the first person in his messed up life that was nice to him because she wanted to be, not because she wanted something from him. He wanted to give the money back. When he gained some of his strength back, he began to chase her...  
  
When I came home, I was greeted by the usual words. 'Ugly wretch, wicked girl, freeloader, etc.' but luckily I made it through dinner fine. When dinner ended, my parents went to sleep leaving me with the dishes. I cleaned the table and washed the dishes. I also took out the trash and then suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind.  
  
My attacker turned me around to face him. It was the same boy I met in the alley. I began to panic. "I gave you all my money already! What more do you want from me?" He raised a finger to his lips and tried to shush me. I felt one of my attacks coming on. I started to hyperventilate and couldn't breathe. I was beginning to black out.  
  
Rei looked at the girl who looked like she was going to die. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" This time it was the girl's turn to shake her head no. Then she collapsed in his arms. Rei didn't know what to do but he had to save her life. He began to give her mouth to mouth. "Come on," he whispered to her. "Breathe. Don't die on me." After a while she began coughing and opened her eyes.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw a blurry object heading towards me. Then I felt something soft pressing against my lips and I felt a gust of air. Then I realized the boy was giving me air. I couldn't believe what was happening. I blushed and gently pushed him away. "Thank you for saving me. I'm okay now."  
  
The boy turned slightly red. "Uhh.you're welcome. You kinda scared me there." "Sorry about that. Well, what is it that you want from me?"  
  
"Here." He handed me back the same ten dollars I had given him. I looked up at him. "No, it's okay. Keep it. I think you need it or you wouldn't have tried to rob me." He shook his head. "No. I just wanted to borrow it only. I don't take charity. Well, goodbye."  
  
Just as he walked away, I heard his stomach grumble. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. Since he didn't take charity, I said, "Um, hey. I just made some food and I don't know if it's good or not. I need a guinea pig because I don't want to serve it to my parents if it isn't and besides, you did save my life. Rei looked at her. 'Why is she being so nice to me?' he thought. He knew she was just saying that because she heard him say he doesn't want charity. Rei's stomach was growling like crazy. He hasn't eaten for 2 days already and the mention of food was killing him. "Uh, okay. I guess I'll be your guinea pig since I have nothing to do." He studied her face as she smiled at him. 'She's pretty,' he thought as he smiled back.  
  
I let the boy wait outside as I got some of the leftover Rice balls and some sushi for him. He finished it in less than a minute. Then he leaned back and sighed. Out of nowhere, he let out a burp. I had to giggle. He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
I hesitated before I asked him the next question. "Umm.so what's your name?" He glanced at me and then stared at the ground.  
I could tell he was debating to tell me his real name or not. I didn't want him to feel obligated to telling me his name.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
Rei looked at her surprised. "No! It isn't that!" he yelled. She stared back at him surprised too. Then he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. Please don't misunderstand." She nodded her head slowly and Rei can tell that she was confused. He felt that he could trust her and he wanted her to be his friend.  
  
"My name is Hikari Rei and you are?"  
  
"Yamamtou Minako, but call me Mina. It's easier to remember." Then she gave him the sweetest smile. He felt his heart beat a little faster when she smiled at him. He blushed and looks away. "So uh, how old are you?"  
  
"13," she replied. "And you Rei-Kun?"  
  
He smiled when she added the Kun after his name. "I'm 15," he said turning back to look at her.  
  
"15?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
Rei nodded. "Where are your parents, Rei? You're too young to be living in the streets." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I can take care of myself." I gave him a doubting look because he was trying to pull that tough guy act on me. "It's okay though," he told me. "I have a family. It's just that things are bad at home so I'm just getting away from it for a while." 'So he ran away,' I figured out.  
  
I could tell that Rei was a good person. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" He shook his head. "How about staying in my room then," I offered.  
  
Rei couldn't believe his ears. He stared at Mina. 'Did she just offer him a place to stay?'  
  
"Rei?" Mina asked as she waved a hand in front of his face, "Are you okay?"  
  
Rei shook his head and snapped out of it. She placed her hand on his knee. "Rei, I asked if you want to stay in my room for tonight?" He was so touched that he felt his heartache. No one had ever cared about him so much but he didn't want to feel as though he owed her. "No thanks."  
  
Mina looked at him with her big sad eyes. "Please Rei-Kun? I'm afraid of the dark." Rei smiled. He knew she was lying so he would say yes. For the first time in his life, he felt warm inside because now he is wanted. He let out a sigh. "okay, Mina, okay. You talked me into it. But just for tonight though." She giggled and nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Silently, I led Rei into my room. My room was small and luckily, it was far away from my parents so they can't hear much. I let Rei have the bed while I take the floor. 'Damn,' I thought. 'Why does the floor have to be so cold and hard?'  
  
Rei stared down at Mina who was trying to sleep on the cold stone floor. He picked her up easily and lifted her onto the bed.  
  
"Rei-Kun? What are you doing?" I whispered as my eyes grew wide.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly.  
  
"Good," he said. "This bed is small but it'll fit both of us."  
  
My eyes grew wider at what Rei had just said. But I had just told him that I trust him. I couldn't take my words back so I had no choice but to sleep with him. We both got in my bed and slept side-by-side. I was so nervous, I couldn't sleep. Rei, on the other hand, had no problem. He fell asleep instantly.  
  
I turned my head over to look at him. His face was so innocent like an angel when he was sleeping. Who would have thought he was such a devil when he's awake and moving?  
  
An hour had passed and it was 3' in the morning. I still couldn't sleep. Suddenly something weird happen. Rei turned his entire body around and did a 360, kicking me. "Ow!" I cried out but covered my mouth so my parents wouldn't hear me. When he was done, he had this happy look on his face.  
  
At first I thought he was just playing with me but he really did do a 360 in his sleep. Suddenly he reached over and held me tight. My entire body went tense and rigid. I could feel Rei's light breathing on my neck. I don't know why but now that Rei was this close (practically laying on top of me) made me feel better. It's probably because I've never been this close to a person in a long time. Soon I began to fall asleep too...  
  
November 1, 1993  
  
Rei opened his eyes and found himself laying partially on Mina's body. He blushed and slowly moved away from her. Then he just laid near her watching her sleep. Suddenly it caught his eyes. The sleeves and pant legs of her pajamas were lifted up and he got a good look at her arms and legs. Dark purple bruises cover her entire body. There were several scars on her legs and arms too. Red lines run across her legs and it made Rei wince because it looked so painful.  
  
He didn't want to disturb Mina but he was really curious. She turned over and Rei lifted the back of her shirt. It was even worse than her legs. Rei opened his mouth lightly in shock and touched her bare back delicately, fearing that he might hurt her.  
  
Mina began to stir.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I saw Rei looking at me with this sad expression on his face. "What's wrong Rei-Kun?" I asked. "Who did this to you?" Then he lifted the sleeve of my shirt. I opened my mouth in shock.  
  
I tried to hide it but I couldn't believe he saw my bruises.  
  
As I tried to answer him, I heard my stepmom's footsteps heading towards my room. "Rei!" I yelled, turning back to Rei, who was rubbing my bruises. "You have to get out of here! My mom is coming!" Rei looked at me surprised but I opened my window for him to climb out. "Climb down this tree. Goodbye Rei-Kun," I said to him with tears in my eyes.  
  
Rei remained silent the whole time as he left her room. But he didn't leave though. He sat on the branch of her tree and looked through her window. He couldn't hear what Mina and her mom were talking about but he saw it. He saw Mina's mom bring out a small wooden stick and whack Mina with it several times. Rei couldn't take it anymore. He busted back into Mina's room.  
  
I looked up at my stepmother in pain. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't know we're supposed to have guests today."  
  
She glared at me with cold hatred in her eyes. "Mr. Hikari, of the Hikari Hotel Empire all over Japan, is coming to visit us. Your father might get a promotion if we make a good impression! You're supposed to be awake half an hour ago to prepare all of us tea! Now Mr. Hikari is down there expecting tea! What am I supposed to do now huh?"  
  
My stepmom began to breathe rapidly as her anger increased. I saw her raise that stick of hers again. I curled myself up hoping the pain would lessen but I know it wouldn't so I prepared myself for the strike.  
  
Rei caught the stick just before it would hit Mina. Mina's mother stared at Rei in surprise. Mina opened her eyes and stared at Rei in shock. He looked down at her. "Mina, are you okay?"  
  
"Rei!" I screamed. "What are you doing here?" Rei looked back at me. "I came to save you from this evil bitch."  
  
My stepmom twisted her face in hate. "I knew you were trouble all this time Mina. How dare you bring this boy home? Wait until I tell your father about this!" Rei grabbed my stepmom's arm to stop her. "You do that and I'll have you fired!" I stared at Rei dumbfounded. 'What is he talking about?'  
  
"What are you talking about you juvenile delinquent?!" snapped my stepmom.  
  
"I mean," said Rei glaring at her. "That you're having tea with my father right now and I'll get you and your husband fired if you hit Mina one more time." I look at Rei surprised. 'Rei is the heir of the Hikari Hotel Empire? His family is the richest in all of Japan!'  
  
My stepmom looked at Rei doubtfully. "If you're his son, then how come you're so filthy?" Rei gave her a smirk. "I know you want proof. How about all of us go down there to talk to my dad?" My stepmom looked at him and thought, 'This is the only way for real evidence. He might give us a promotion.' Then she said, "Come on then, boy. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N wow...isn't he such a romeo!?! 


End file.
